pocket_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Woodsielord/Ruminating between Day 1 and Day 2: Hidden Skills
Theorycrafting Pocket Knights 101 For those who do not know, I started theorycrafting recently to understand the inner workings of Pocket Knights. Since we are spending so much time and money playing this game, we deserve to know the formulas and mechanics the devs are holding back from us. In order to do that, we have to theorize, test, and confirm our findings. Unfortunately, this isn't very easy to do on a mobile game that has a dispersed community (let's thank MrHasuu again for giving us this meeting ground!). This PK Theorycraft blog will be a tiny contribution that should be tested and verified by many players to have any real meaning, and that is where you come in. By all means, participate in the comments to question my line of thinking, but more importantly, try to apply my findings and let everyone know if they worked for you! We depend on each other for success. What Happened on Day 1? Day 1 was about seeing if theorycrafting was possible, and what it might show us. I found out a consistent way to create a test team and field it against a boss to get some reliable readings. This can easily be varied by PVP'ing a fellow tester friend who also builds a team emphasising the variables we are testing. So if anyone's interested, I'm Constantin on Evanston. Find me! At the end of Day 1, I walked away with some findings about how the player team is damaged. I noticed how between single hits, there is a big variation. That drove me and Mr.Hasuu talking about hidden values like Dodge, Rage, and Block in the comments. So here are some ruminations laying the groundwork for future experimentation on Hit/Dodge, Rage/Pacify, Block/Hit. What's up with Hidden Skills? We know for sure by now that heroes have hidden values. Official Hero Dream (aka PK EU) Facebook page posted pictures (like the Shi Fu to the right) to confirm this. See how we have Hit/Dodge, Rage/Pacify, and Block/Hit percentages clearly listed for each hero? Notice two separate Hit values worded the same and DON'T confuse the two. So we have hidden value percentages on heroes. And we have some Magic House techs and tiered weapon values modifying these skills. My current thinking is that percentages never change except for tiered weapons. The Hit/Block tech in Magic House alters the damage during a successful block. We can only change the effectiveness, not likelihood of a Block through the Magic House. Similarly, Rage tech increases damage done when raging, and I'm not entirely sure what Pacify is, but its tech must decrease the damage done while pacifying. The percentages are fixed. The chances of dodging and hitting a dodger are unalterable in any shape or form (exception: tiered bows on Hunters), and have no damage modifiers. This scenario is easier to code, too. Imagine you altered the percentages hidden skills via the Magic House. This means the coders would have to code in exceptions to make sure Hunters disregard their Block percentage, and Mages disregard their Dodge chance, or suddenly you have all classes doing all kinds of things. Instead, heroes just disregard their non-class weapon bonuses, and factor in everything else. Much cleaner code. We still don't know how Block/Hit, Rage/Pacify, and Hit/Dodge work though. Say, if my Block is 25% and the two opponents' Hits are 0% and 15% respectively, do I block one 25% of the time and the other 10%? Or is Hit a chance to overcome a successful block, as in, I block 25% of the time, but 15% of the time that can be negated? I'm gravitating towards the former. There's one problem. We don't have runes or items that change Block/Hit/Rage/Pacify techs (only weapons alter the percentage, not the tech value). That is a problem in testing. That means, for example, I will never know if Rage and Hit techs increase ALL damage output, similarly Block and Pacify techs decrease ALL damage input, even when special attacks trigger. Are they simply ATT and DEF values added onto current ATT and DEF, but after all special effects are calculated? Or are they ATT and DEF values added ONLY when special effects are calculated? Or in other words, is it optimal to raise Hit before ATT? I hope this set the stage before we tackle on my next test day the only hidden skill we didn't talk about: CRIT. Fire your comments below as we prepare for the big day. Category:Blog posts